Shattered Secrets
by Maria-Minamino
Summary: The YYH gang are grown up. Each with a family of their own. This is from the kid's points of veiws. Please R&R. THis should be exciting!


Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I do however own my made-up characters...so dont' steal them  
  
A/N - I have a couple small ()'s in my story with a couple of my comments...enjoy.  
  
I hope you all like.  
  
Chapter one of Shattered Secrets  
  
The day was sunny, few clouds lingering in the light blue sky. Birds soared through the air, chirping loudly to each other, and just for the fun of it. The day was worn, people were alreayd heading home from work and from school.   
  
Rose and Kogy walked side by side on the public sidewalk, heading home from another usual day at school. Rose, the female, had her curly, deep red hair up in a tight french braid on the back of her head. It was tied with a black riboon that matched her school uniform, and accented her emerld green eyes. Kogy, the male, had black hair that was fairly short and spiked, white strands ran through it. Rose and Kogy have been best friends since their diaper days, and even though they have had a few arguements, they have remained best friends for 15 years.   
  
Both children, teens rather, resembled their fathers in one way or another. Rose got her red hair and green eyes from her father, Suuichi Minamino. Kogy got his black/white hair from his father, Hiei Jaganshi, though he got his tallness from his mother, Shizuru.   
  
The children turned a corner, prepared to take the short cut that they normally take everyday. It was part of their everyday routines. Though today would be a little different, in fron t of them stood two males and one female. The three teens were known as the 'bad boys'(and girl) of all of Tokyo. They went to the same school that Rose and Kogy do, well, at least when they go to school, which isn't often. The girl, whose name is Trinket(Tink for short), had her dark brown almost black hair in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. SHe wore a t-shirt and pants, not the school unifrom. The first boy, whose name is Cody, had hair that appeared to be dyed green. It was cropped short right above the top of his ear. He too was wearing a t-shirt and pants. The second guy, whose name is Skyler, has milk chocolate brown hair that reached just below his ear and appeared to be somewhat layered. He was wearing a sleeveless work-out shirt and pants.   
  
Rose, Kogy, Trinket, Cody, and Skyler all stared at each other, none of them blinking, all of them somewhat surprised.  
  
Rose and Trinket were the first to recover. Tink stepped towards Rose with a somewhat challenging smirk on her face.   
  
"Well, I was having a good day until now," Tink said casually and took a step closer to Rose. Rose rolled her eyes and set the school book that she had been carrying down gently on the ground in front of her feet.  
  
"You know Trinket, as head of the class, I am getting in trouble due to your poor attendance record," Rose replied, her hands placecd firmly on her hips. Trinket's smirk widened and she flipped her head mockingly, causing her ponytail to bouce slightly on her back.  
  
"Yeah and I care about this...how?" Trinket told Rose. Rose scowled and picked her book up off the ground.  
  
"Just try to come to school a little more often," Rose said, trying not to sound rude. She and Kogy began to walk past the three punks. Nefore they could get far though, Trinket came up and grabber Rose by the arm, causing her book to go flying.  
  
"Nobody walks away from me unhurt," Trinket said menacingly and brought a fist flying towards Rose's face. Rose blinked then quickly brought her free hand up, catching the punch in her own hand.  
  
"If you are going to fight someone, at least do it fairly," Rose said and pushed Trinket a step back. Trinket growled.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow, we'll fight at the back of dead-man's(aren't I so original?@_@) alley. Any form of fighting may be used," Trinket challenged. Rose met Trinket's glare in a stern gaze.  
  
"I can't believe I am agreeing, but fine, the same time as right now," Rose replied. Kogy came up next to her with her book in his hands. Rose took it from him with a smile of gratitude on her face. Trinket and Rose shook hands, both accepting the terms of the fight.  
  
Rose and Kogy began to walk again, heading for home, they lived next door to each other. For some reason it seemed as if the birds stopped chirping to one another, thought none of the teens seemed to notice, or care for that matter. A word was not spoken between kogy and Rose as the approached their houses.  
  
Being a good friend, Kogy walked Rose down the side walk to her front door. On the door was a white piece of paper with Rose's father's elegant writing on it.  
  
Rose carefully took the paper down from it's place on the door and cradled it in her arms to read. Kogy leaned over Rose's shoulder, reading the note also.  
  
  
  
My Darling Rose,  
  
I am very sorry for the abrupt leaving, and for not saying goodbye to you in person.   
  
But business and brought myself and Kogy's father out of town for a few days.   
  
I have already dropped some of your things next door where you will be staying with Kogy and his mother.   
  
If you need anything else, you have a key.  
  
Again, I am ver sorry,  
  
Love you with all my heart,  
  
Dad  
  
Kogy leaned back after finishing the note.  
  
"Well there they go again, they always seem to be leaving," he told Rose a bit sadly. Kogy and his father never seemed to really talked anymore.  
  
"Well, lets go next door then," he added to his words.  
  
"I'll be over there in a minute, I need to get a few things before I got over. You gon on, I'll be there in a few," Rose told her best friend as she turned and looked at him. Kogy nodded his head to achknowlegde what she said.  
  
"If you aren't over in 5 minutes, I am going to come and get you," he said and walked off next door.   
  
Rose dug through her pocket in search of her key. When she had it in her hand, she pulled it out and carefully unlocked the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before setting her book down on the table in the kitchen. Rose made her way to her room and walked inside.  
  
Her bed was pressed against the furthest wall from the door, it's red sheets made neatly to fit her matress. Her dresser was next to her bed. On top was a reading light, a clock, and pictures fames with pictures framed inside(Go figure right?)  
  
Rose strode over to the dresser and picked up one of the picture frames. In the picture was Rose as a toddler sitting happily in her mother's arms who was sitting next to her father.   
  
She blinked tears out of her eyes and settled the picture down on the dresser once again.  
  
'Father, don't leave me like mother did. Please come back soon,' she thought. She grabbed all of her school books and walked back to the front door.  
  
After glancing around one more time, she walked outsdie and locked the door behind her. She walked next door and rang the door bell. It chimed merrily pushing against Rose's upset mood.  
  
"Sweety, you don't need to ring, come right on it!!!" Shizuru Jaganshi said when she answered the door. Rose couldn't help but laugh and she walked inside after leaving her shoes outside by the door. Shizuru, Kogy's mother, led Rose to the 'guest room', where she would be staying. Her things were stacked neatly by the bed. Rose dropped her books and the note from her father next to her bag and layed down on the bed, closing her eyes.  
  
(FlashBack) * "Daddy! Daddy! Where are we gonna go?" a little girl yelled happily as she walked with her hand in her father's hand. The father, Suuichi Minamino, smiled down at the young Rose.   
  
"We are going to someplace no one can find us for a few hours. I am going to show you something that only you and Kogy's family can know," he told her and smiled.   
  
"Okay daddy!" Rose said cheerfully. The two walked to a feild surrounded by trees. Rose stood in front of her father, watching him intently.   
  
"Rose, what I am about to show you, few people know about," her father said.  
  
"My real name in not Suuichi Minamino, no, it is Kurama. Youko Kurama," he continued while pulling a blood-red rose from her hair. Quickly though, it transformed into a green spikey whip.  
  
"This is a Rose Whip, I have the power to do this and use other plants because I am a spirit fox. You have my blood, so you are part kitsune also." Kurama gave Rose and white rose he had just pulled out of his hair.  
  
For a few hours, the two worked on getting Rose to make the white tose into a whip of her own. * (end flashback*  
  
Rose sat up in her bed, eyes open. She hopped out of bed and quickly rummaged through her bag. Sure enough, a white rose was packed carefully between two pairs of shorts.   
  
She smiled. Of course her father would remember to pack it. She knew this 'business trip' was really a trip to the Makai realms(Demon world for those of you who don't know) or spirit world, or something. He would return to her, he always did.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kogy walked inside with a grin on his face. He had changed out of his school uniform and into something a little more comfortable. When he noticed that she had the white rose in her hands, his smile broadened.  
  
"Yes, I think that is where they are also. We can ask my mother to confirm it," he suggested as he ran his long finers through his black and white hair, letting it fall against his face, his black eyes glistening. She stood up and nodded her head, placing the white rose down on the night stand next to the bed. After streching her arms briefly, she walked to the other side of the room and out into the hallway to join Kogy. Together, they walked to the kitchen to join Shizuru(Mrs. Jaganshi doesn't sound good...so remember that everytime I type SHizuru, I mean Kogy's mother). They were greeted with the smell of chicked ramen soup as Shizuru poured a serving into three seperate bowls.   
  
"Eat up," she told them. The three sat down at a table to eat.   
  
"Mother, are they off on another mission?" Kogy asked between bite-fuls of his soup.  
  
"yes they are, sorry it was on short notice also," she replied.  
  
"It's alright, of course, it is always on short notice," Rose said and spooned a mouthful of ramen into her mouth. Kogy nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"We might be a little late tomorrow after school gets out," Kogy said, changing the subject. His mother raised an eyebrow in question. Rose glanced at Kogy then said, "Well I was kinda challenged to a small fight...nothing big!!!" she exclaimed. Shizuru rolled her eyes, but didn't question any further. 'It is her life,' she figured.  
  
"So, how long will they be away this time?" Kogy asked as his mother picked up her bowl and walked it to the sink. Rose got up too and walked to the kitchen as Shizuru anwered the question, " I don't know, just a couple of days hopefully." Kogy nodded his head. ONce everyone was finished, Rose excused herself and walked back to her room.  
  
***  
  
Trinket, Cody, and Skyler walked side by side down the sidewalk. People had cleared a path for the three teens for fear of what would happen if they didn't.   
  
Trinket put a hand to her ponytail and tugged at it.   
  
'That girl, Rose Minamino, she is SO annoying! Little miss perfect, and i hate that!' Tink thought agravated. 'I am going to whip her butt with my spirit gun tomorrow. ANd the good thing is, she won't have enough spirit awareness to see it because she doesn't have a father who interacts with demons and spirit world like I do,' she added, a smirk spreading across her face(so she thinks...@_@)   
  
The three teens were walking towards Trinket Urameshi's house so that she could drop her things off. When she got there, they climbed the small staircase and opened the door before walking insdie.  
  
Trinket's mother, Keiko, was there to greet them.   
  
"How was school honey?" she asked her daughter as Trinket dropped her jacket on the floor next to her shoes.   
  
"It was fine," she lied.   
  
"I have to tell you guys, your fathers will all be gone for a couple days," Keiko said.  
  
Trinket's eyes widened then narrowed partially in anger, surprise, and sadness. Her hand clenched to form a fist, and she quickly punched a hole in the wall.  
  
"Trinket Urameshi! What in the world was that for?!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"He always leaves us, that's what!!! He is always too busy to do anything with us anymore!"  
  
Cody and Skyler sighed, they too were saddened by the news. They bowed to Keiko before saying, "I think we should leave now, we'll see you tomorrow Tink." Then they were wout of the door. Tink looked after them wishing she could leave too, but she new she couldn't. SHe walked, sulking, to her room and shut the door behind her, leaving her mother in the hallway. With a sigh, Keiko walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.   
  
She dialed a number that was all too familiar.  
  
"Hello? Botan? yeah, I think it's time," she said once the reciever answered.  
  
Now please do me a favor and press the little button down there and R & R. Thanks so much! I hope you like chapter one! 


End file.
